


Can I get your name?

by Tread_Lightly



Series: Crankiplier One-shots [3]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tread_Lightly/pseuds/Tread_Lightly
Summary: Mark decides to go to a new cafe, where he meets a nice young boy named Ethan who works there. But when he revives his cup of coffee he notices something strange.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768183
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Can I get your name?

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was given to me by Listen_She_Said, and it's quite a good idea so thank you dearly for the recommendation! Enjoy!!❤ I also just realized I was spelling brunette wrong, sorry! I don't know a whole lot about coffee as I don't drink it, but I tried.

' _Downtown_ _Coffee Cafe._ _Open now!_ ' Mark snorted and he threw the newspaper onto his kitchen counter. It was a pretty lame name if you asked him, but it had a nice ring to it though, so it was okay. Still dumb though.

Mark's head lifted sharply when a sudden banging filled his ears. "One sec!" He called. He carefully moved some things in a pile to at least look a little bit more organized, before he jogged to his front door, pulling it open swiftly. Standing in front of Mark was a tall man with curly brown hair. "Tyler!" Said man laughed and gave Mark a small hug. "I just had a great idea Tyler!" Mark spun around a little before stopping to face Tyler. "You know about the new cafe?" The older man nodded and Mark grinned. "Perfect." He said, and started walking towards the door pulling his friend along with him. Tyler groaned and rolled his eyes, "Wonderful."

~

Ethan looked up from cleaning the counter when the bell connected to the door rang. He smiled brightly as two men walked in. "Welcome to the Downtown Coffee Cafe, how may I take your order?" The man in front of the two stopped, he was noticeable much shorter than the man behind him. Ethan could've sworn he saw the man's jaw loosen a little. His eyes wandered along Ethan's face and down to his chest, and the brunette felt his face grow warm. "Sir?" The man's eyes lifted slightly, but the man behind him stepped forward and elbowed his friend in the side. The shorter man blinked a couple of times and his face brightened too, but he cleared his throat.

"I'll just take a black coffee please." As the shorter man spoke he brushed some of his dark hair out of his eyes, and Ethan watched the movement before writing down the order before turning to his friend. "I don't want anything." Ethan nodded. "Can I have your name then?" He glanced upwards at the two. "Uhm, I-I'm Mark and this is Tyler." Ethan smiled at Mark. "Just needed yours but that's okay too!" He chirped.

Ethan turned away from them, and swiftly wrote down some other things on the cup before starting to work on making the simple order.

~

Mark sighed and put his head in his hands. "You are totally into him man." Tyler said, and although Mark couldn't see him he could tell he was smirking at him. "I know... I was being so obvious too!" The younger of the two groaned and lifted his head, and sure enough there was a small smirk on Tyler's face. Tyler opened his mouth to say something more but he was cut off by the young boy at the counter calling out his order and name. Mark jumped, and he felt his face heating up when Tyler burst out laughing. "Smooth dude, smooth." The taller man walked over to grab his cup, and Mark walked over to the exit door to hold it open for his friend.

Although when Tyler walked past him he couldn't help looking behind him at the boy. He was whipping down the counter put looked up at Mark. He felt his face heat up even more when the brunette winked at him.

"What was that about?" Tyler asked him when he sat down in the drivers seat. "Nothing." Mark muttered, and he grabbed his cup from Tyler. He took a small sip. It was actually really good, he'd probably come back to the cafe again at some point. It might also be because he wanted to see the boy again... Something written on the cup caught his eye. He turned the cup so he could read it properly.

Written there was his name. Spelled _wrong_ but that was probably just to screw with him, but that wasn't what caught his eye the most though. Written under his name was a _phone number_ , his eyes widened. The number was signed ~ _E_ _than❤._

"Holy shit." Mark muttered. "Hmm?" Tyler looked up from his phone. "N-nothing, let's get you home okay? I'm a little busy today, sorry." Tyler nodded but he had a shit-eating grin on his face, "Uh-huh, _sure_." Mark blushed. "Shut it." The younger of the two said turning the car on. Tyler just laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great rest of your day and happy pride month to you all!❤


End file.
